Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology has been considered as one of the most competitive next-generation emission and display technology. However, in the application of display devices, OLED display devices face great challenge in large scale and mass production since the commercialization of polymer organic light-emitting diode (PLOLED) display devices released by Pioneer in 1996.